Nazi Germany
Germany in World War 2 was lead by Adolf Hitler and the Third Reich. People who supported Hitler were known as the Nazi Party also known as The National Socialist German Workers' Party. Hitler wanted to take over Europe and commit genocide against any group of people he didn't like, for example people who were Jewish. Wiki Nazi Germany is the common English name for the period in German history from 1933 to 1945, when Germany was under the dictatorship of Adolf Hitler through the Nazi Party (NSDAP). Under Hitler's rule, Germany was transformed into a totalitarian state in which the Nazi Party controlled nearly all aspects of life. The official name of the state was Deutsches Reich ("German Reich") from 1933 to 1943 and Großdeutsches Reich ("Greater German Reich") from 1943 to 1945. The period is also known under the names the Third Reich (Drittes Reich, meaning "Third Realm" or "Third Empire", with the Holy Roman Empire and the German Empire being the first two) and the National Socialist Period (Zeit des Nationalsozialismus, abbreviated as NS-Zeit, literally "Time of National Socialism"). The Nazi regime ended after the Allied Powers defeated Germany in May 1945, ending World War II in Europe. Hitler was appointed Chancellor of Germany by the President of the Weimar Republic, Paul von Hindenburg, on 30 January 1933. The Nazi Party then began to eliminate all political opposition and consolidate its power. Hindenburg died on 2 August 1934 and Hitler became dictator of Germany by merging the offices and powers of the Chancellery and Presidency. A national referendum held 19 August 1934 confirmed Hitler as sole Führer (leader) of Germany. All power was centralised in Hitler's person and his word became above all laws. The government was not a coordinated, co-operating body, but a collection of factions struggling for power and Hitler's favour. In the midst of the Great Depression, the Nazis restored economic stability and ended mass unemployment using heavy military spending and a mixed economy. Extensive public works were undertaken, including the construction of Autobahnen (motorways). The return to economic stability boosted the regime's popularity. Racism, especially antisemitism, was a central feature of the regime. The Germanic peoples (the Nordic race) were considered by the Nazis to be the purest branch of the Aryan race and were therefore viewed as the master race. Millions of Jews and other peoples deemed undesirable by the state were murdered in the Holocaust. Opposition to Hitler's rule was ruthlessly suppressed. Members of the liberal, socialist, and communist opposition were killed, imprisoned, or exiled. Christian churches were oppressed, with many leaders imprisoned. Education focused on racial biology, population policy, and fitness for military service. Career and educational opportunities for women were curtailed. Recreation and tourism were organised via the Strength Through Joyprogram, and the 1936 Summer Olympics showcased the Third Reich on the international stage. Propaganda minister, Joseph Goebbels, made effective use of film, mass rallies, and Hitler's hypnotic oratory to influence public opinion. The government controlled artistic expression, promoting specific art forms and banning or discouraging others. Beginning in the late 1930s, Nazi Germany made increasingly aggressive territorial demands, threatening war if they were not met. It seized Austria and Czechoslovakia in 1938 and 1939. Hitler made a non-aggression pact with Joseph Stalin and invaded Poland in September 1939, launching World War II in Europe. In alliance with Italy and smaller Axis powers, Germany conquered most of Europe by 1940 and threatened the UK. Reichskommissariats took control of conquered areas and a German administration was established in what was left of Poland. Jews and others deemed undesirable were imprisoned, murdered in Nazi concentration camps and extermination camps, or shot. Following the German invasion of the Soviet Union in 1941, the tide gradually turned against the Nazis, who suffered major military defeats in 1943. Large-scale aerial bombing of Germany escalated in 1944 and the Axis powers were pushed back in Eastern and Southern Europe. Following the Allied invasion of France, Germany was conquered by the Soviet Union from the east and the other Allied powers from the west and capitulated within a year. Hitler's refusal to admit defeat led to massive destruction of German infrastructure and additional war-related deaths in the closing months of the war. The victorious Allies initiated a policy of denazification and put many of the surviving Nazi leadership on trial for war crimes at the Nuremberg trials. World War II Foreign policy Germany's wartime foreign policy involved the creation of allied governments under direct or indirect control from Berlin. A main goal was obtaining soldiers from the senior allies such as Italy and Hungary and workers and food supplies from subservient allies such as Vichy France. By late 1942, there were 24 divisions from Romania on the Eastern Front, 10 from Italy and 10 from Hungary. Germany assumed full control in France in 1942, Italy in 1943, and Hungary in 1944. Although Japan was a powerful ally, the relationship was distant, with little co-ordination or co-operation. For example, Germany refused to share their formula for synthetic oil from coal until late in the war. Outbreak of war Germany invaded Poland on September 1 1939. Britain and France declared war on Germany two days later. World War II in Europe was under way. Poland fell quickly, as the Soviet Union attacked from the east on September 17. Reinhard Heydrich, then head of the Gestapo, ordered on September 21 that Jews should be rounded up and concentrated into cities with good rail links. Initially the intention was to deport them further east, or possibly to Madagascar. Using lists prepared ahead of time, some 65,000 Polish intelligentsia, noblemen, clergy, and teachers were killed by the end of 1939 in an attempt to destroy Poland's identity as a nation. The Soviet forces continued to attack, advancing into Finland in the Winter War, and German forces saw action at sea. But little other activity occurred until May, so the period became known as the "Phoney War". From the start of the war, a British blockade on shipments to Germany affected the Reich economy. The Germans were particularly dependent on foreign supplies of oil, coal, and grain. To safeguard Swedish iron ore shipments to Germany, Hitler ordered an attack on Norway, which took place on April 9 1940. Much of the country was occupied by German troops by the end of April. Also on April 9, the Germans invaded and occupied Denmark. Conquest of Europe Against the judgement of many of his senior military officers, Hitler ordered an attack on France and the Low Countries, which began in May 1940. They quickly conquered Luxembourg, the Netherlands and Belgium and France surrendered on June 22. The unexpectedly swift defeat of France resulted in an upswing in Hitler's popularity and an upsurge in war fever. In spite of the provisions of the Hague Convention, industrial firms in the Netherlands, France and Belgium were put to work producing war materiel for the occupying German military. Officials viewed this option as being preferable to their citizens being deported to the Reich as forced labor. The Nazis seized from the French thousands of locomotives and rolling stock, stockpiles of weapons, and raw materials such as copper, tin, oil, and nickel. Payments for occupation costs were demanded and received from France, Belgium, and Norway. Barriers to trade led to hoarding, black markets, and uncertainty about the future. Food supplies were precarious; production dropped in most of Europe, but not as much as during World War I. Greece experienced famine in the first year of occupation and the Netherlands in the last year of the war. Hitler made peace overtures to the new British leader Winston Churchill, which were rejected in July 1940. Grand Admiral Erich Raeder had advised Hitler in June that air superiority was a pre-condition for a successful invasion of Britain, so Hitler ordered a series of aerial attacks on Royal Air Force (RAF) airbases and radar stations, as well as nightly air raids on British cities, including London, Plymouth, and Coventry. The German Luftwaffe failed to defeat the RAF in what became known as the Battle of Britain, and by the end of October, Hitler realised that air superiority could not be achieved. He permanently postponed the invasion, a plan which the commanders of the Wehrmacht had never taken entirely seriously.8788e Several historians, including Andrew Gordon, believe the primary reason for the failure of the invasion plan was due to the superiority of the Royal Navy, not the actions of the RAF. In February 1941, the German Afrika Korps arrived in Libya to aid the Italians in the North African Campaign and attempt to contain Commonwealth forces stationed in Egypt. On April 6, Germany launched the invasion of Yugoslavia and the battle of Greece. German efforts to secure oil included negotiating a supply from their new ally, Romania, who signed the Tripartite Pact in November 1940. On June 22 1941, contravening the Molotov–Ribbentrop Pact, 5.5 million Axis troops attacked the Soviet Union. In addition to Hitler's stated purpose of acquiring Lebensraum, this large-scale offensive (codenamed Operation Barbarossa) was intended to destroy the Soviet Union and seize its natural resources for subsequent aggression against the Western powers. The reaction among Germans was one of surprise and trepidation as many were concerned about how much longer the war would continue or suspected that Germany could not win a war fought on two fronts. The invasion conquered a huge area, including the Baltic republics, Belarus, and West Ukraine. After the successful Battle of Smolensk, Hitler ordered Army Group Center to halt its advance to Moscow and temporarily divert its Panzer groups to aid in the encirclement of Leningrad and Kiev. This pause provided the Red Army with an opportunity to mobilize fresh reserves. The Moscow offensive, which resumed in October 1941, ended disastrously in December. On December 7 1941, Japan attacked Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. Four days later, Germany declared war on the United States. Food was in short supply in the conquered areas of the Soviet Union and Poland, with rations inadequate to meet nutritional needs. The retreating armies had burned the crops and much of the remainder was sent back to the Reich. In Germany, rations were cut in 1942. In his role as Plenipotentiary of the Four Year Plan, Hermann Göring demanded increased shipments of grain from France and fish from Norway. The 1942 harvest was good, and food supplies remained adequate in Western Europe. Reichsleiter Rosenberg Taskforce was an organisation set up to loot artwork and cultural material from Jewish collections, libraries, and museums throughout Europe. Some 26,000 railroad cars of art treasures, furniture, and other looted items were sent to Germany from France alone. In addition, soldiers looted or purchased goods such as produce and clothing—items which were becoming harder to obtain in Germany—for shipment home. Turning point and collapse Germany and Europe as a whole was almost totally dependent on foreign oil imports. In an attempt to resolve the persistent shortage, in June 1942 Germany launched Fall Blau (Case Blue), an offensive against the Caucasian oilfields. The Red Army launched a counter-offensive on November 19 and encircled the Axis forces, who were trapped in Stalingrad on November 23. Göring assured Hitler that the 6th Army could be supplied by air, but this turned out to be infeasible. Hitler's refusal to allow a retreat led to the deaths of 200,000 German and Romanian soldiers; of the 91,000 men who surrendered in the city on January 31 1943, only 6,000 survivors returned to Germany after the war. Soviet forces continued to push the invaders westward after the failed German offensive at the Battle of Kursk and by the end of 1943 the Germans had lost most of their Eastern territorial gains. In Egypt, Field Marshal Erwin Rommel's Afrika Korps were defeated by British forces under Field Marshal Bernard Montgomery in October 1942. The Allies landed in Sicily in July 1943 and in Italy in September. Meanwhile, American and British bomber fleets based in Britain began operations against Germany and many sorties were intentionally given civilian targets in an effort to destroy German morale. Soon German aircraft production could not keep pace with losses, and without air cover the Allied bombing campaign became even more devastating. By targeting oil refineries and factories, they crippled the German war effort by late 1944. On June 6 1944, American, British, and Canadian forces established a front in France with the D-Day landings in Normandy. On July 20 1944, Hitler narrowly survived a bomb attack. He ordered brutal reprisals, resulting in 7,000 arrests and the execution of more than 4,900 people. The failed Ardennes Offensive (December 16 1944 – January 25 1945) was the last major German campaign of the war as Soviet forces entered Germany on January 27. Hitler's refusal to admit defeat and his repeated insistence that the war be fought to the last man led to unnecessary death and destruction in the war's closing months. Through his Justice Minister Otto Georg Thierack, Hitler ordered that anyone who was not prepared to fight should be summarily court-martialed, and thousands of people were put to death. In many areas, people surrendered to the approaching Allies in spite of exhortations of local leaders to continue to fight. Hitler also ordered the destruction of transport, bridges, industries, and other infrastructure—a scorched earth decree—but Armaments Minister Albert Speer was able to keep this order from being fully carried out. During the Battle of Berlin (April 16 1945 – May 2 1945), Hitler and his staff lived in the underground Führerbunker while the Red Army approached. On April 30, when Soviet troops were within two blocks of the Reich Chancellery, Hitler and Eva Braun committed suicide in the Führerbunker. On May 2, General Helmuth Weidling unconditionally surrendered Berlin to Soviet General Vasily Chuikov. Hitler was succeeded by Grand Admiral Karl Dönitz as Reich President and Goebbels as Reich Chancellor. Goebbels and his wife Magda committed suicide the next day after murdering their six children. On May 4–8 1945, most of the remaining German armed forces surrendered unconditionally. The German Instrument of Surrender was signed May 8, marking the end of the Nazi regime and the end of World War II in Europe. Suicide rates in Germany increased as the war drew to a close, particularly in areas where the Red Army was advancing. More than a thousand people (out of a population of around 16,000) committed suicide in Demmin on and around May 1, 1945 as the 65th Army of 2nd Belorussian Front first broke into a distillery and then rampaged through the town, committing mass rapes, arbitrarily executing civilians, and setting fire to buildings. High numbers of suicides took place in many other locations, including Neubrandenburg (600 dead), Stolp in Pommern (1,000 dead), and Berlin, where at least 7,057 people committed suicide in 1945. German casualties Estimates of the total German war dead range from 5.5 to 6.9 million persons. A study by German historian Rüdiger Overmans puts the number of German military dead and missing at 5.3 million, including 900,000 men conscripted from outside of Germany's 1937 borders. Overy estimated in 2014 that about 353,000 civilians were killed by British and American bombing of German cities. An additional 20,000 died in the land campaign. Some 22,000 citizens died during the Battle of Berlin. Other civilian deaths include 300,000 Germans (including Jews) who were victims of Nazi political, racial, and religious persecution and 200,000 who were murdered in the Nazi euthanasia program. Political courts called Sondergerichte sentenced some 12,000 members of the German resistance to death and civil courts sentenced an additional 40,000 Germans. Mass rapes of German women also took place. At the end of the war, Europe had more than 40 million refugees, its economy had collapsed, and 70 percent of its industrial infrastructure was destroyed. Between twelve and fourteen million ethnic Germans fled or were expelled from east-central Europe to Germany. During the Cold War, the West German government estimated a death toll of 2.2 million civilians due to the flight and expulsion of Germans and through forced labour in the Soviet Union. This figure remained unchallenged until the 1990s, when some historians put the death toll at 500,000–600,000 confirmed deaths. In 2006, the German government reaffirmed its position that 2.0–2.5 million deaths occurred. Weapons Grenades * Schiessbecher * Hafthohlladung * Panzerwurfmine * Model 24 grenade * Model 39 grenade * Model 43 grenade * Molotov cocktail Mine * Glasmine 43 * S-mine * Teller mine (all models) * Topfmine (all models) * Hohl-Sprung mine 4672 * Panzer stab 43 * Riegel mine 43 * Schu-mine 42 Handgun * Bodeo Model 1889 * ČZ vz. 27 * Dreyse M1907 * FÉG 37M Pistol * Luger P08 pistol * Mauser HSc * Nazi belt buckle pistol * Sauer 38H * Steyr M1912 * Vis pistol * Volkspistole * Walther P38 * Walther PP * Astra 300 * Astra 400 * Astra 600 * Browning Hi-Power * FÉG 37M Pistol * Star Model B * FN 1922 * EMP 44 * Erma EMP * MAS-38 * Mauser C96 * Beretta Model 38 * MP 18 * MP 3008 * MP 34 * MP 40 * MP 35 * Volkssturmgewehr * Wimmersperg Spz * Suomi KP/-31 * ZK-383 Rifles * Gewehr 41 * Gewehr 43 * Gewehr 98 * Karabiner 98a * Karabiner 98b * HIW VSK * Karabiner 98k * M30 Luftwaffe drilling * vz. 24 * vz. 33 * ZH-29 Recoilless rifle * Panzerfaust * 7.5 cm Leichtgeschütz 40 * 10.5 cm Leichtgeschütz 40 * 10.5 cm Leichtgeschütz 42 Flamethrowers * Einstossflammenwerfer 46 * Flammenwerfer 35 * Flammenwerfer 41 * Abwehrflammenwerfer 42 Machine Guns * Barnitzke machine gun * FG 42 (assault rifle/light machine gun) * Grossfuss Sturmgewehr * StG 44 * StG 45 * Light machine gun Knorr-Bremse 1935/36 * MG 08 * MG 13 * MG 15 * MG 17 machine gun * MG 30 * MG 34 * MG 42 * MG 45 * MG39 Rh * Schwarzlose MG M.07/12 * VMG 1927 * ZB vz. 26 * ZB vz. 30 * ZB-53 Anti-Armour Guns * Sturmpistole * Wz. 35 anti-tank rifle * Panzerbüchse 39 * Panzerschreck * Solothurn S-18/1000 * Panzerfaust Infantry mortar * Krieghoff Model L * 5 cm Granatwerfer 36 * 8 cm Granatwerfer 34 * 8 cm minomet vz. 36 * 8 cm Granatwerfer 33 * 10 cm Nebelwerfer 35 * Granatwerfer 42 Heavy mortars and rocket launchers * 10 cm Nebelwerfer 40 * 15 cm Nebelwerfer 41 * 21 cm Nebelwerfer 42 * 21 cm heavy mortar 69 * 28/32 cm Nebelwerfer 41 * 30 cm Nebelwerfer 42 * 30 cm Raketenwerfer 56 * 8 cm Raketen-Vielfachwerfer * Panzerwerfer * Karl-Gerät Field artillery * 2 cm KwK 30 * 3.7 cm KwK 36 * Skoda 37 mm A7 * 5 cm KwK 38 * 7.5 cm FK 16 nA * 7.5 cm FK 18 * 7.5 cm FK 38 * 7.5 cm FK 7M85 * 7.5 cm Gebirgsgeschütz 36 * 7.5 cm Infanteriegeschütz 37 * 7.5 cm Infanteriegeschütz 42 * 7.5 cm leichtes Infanteriegeschütz 18 * 7.5 cm KwK 37 * 7.5 cm KwK 40 * 7.5 cm KwK 42 * Ehrhardt 7.5 cm Model 1901 * Obice da 75/18 modello 34 * 76 mm divisional gun M1942 * 8 cm kanon vz. 30 * 8.8 cm KwK 36 * 8.8 cm KwK 43 * 10 cm houfnice vz. 30 * 10 cm K 17 * 10 cm M. 14 Feldhaubitze * 10 cm schwere Kanone 18 * Canon de 105 mle 1913 Schneider * 10.5 cm Gebirgshaubitze 40 * 10.5 cm hruby kanon vz. 35 * 10.5 cm leFH 16 * 10.5 cm leFH 18 * 10.5 cm leFH 18/40 * 10.5 cm leFH 18/42 * 10.5 cm leFH 43 * 10.5 cm leFH 18M * 122 mm howitzer M1938 * Skoda K-series * 15 cm Schiffskanone C/28 * 15 cm hrubá houfnice vz. 25 * 15 cm Kanone 18 * 15 cm Kanone 39 * 15 cm sFH 13 * 15 cm sFH 18 * 15 cm sIG 33 * 152 mm gun M1910/34 * 152 mm howitzer M1938 (M-10) * 17 cm Kanone 18 * 203 mm howitzer M1931 (B-4) * Obice da 210/22 * Canon de 220 L mle 1917 Fortress and siege guns * Rheinbote * V-3 cannon * 12.7 cm SK C/34 naval gun * 15 cm K (E) * 17 cm K (E) * 15 cm Kanone 16 * 15 cm SK C/28 * 15 cm Autokanone M. 15/16 * Canon de 155mm GPF * 20.3 cm K (E) * 21 cm K 12 (E) * 21 cm Mörser 16 * 21 cm Kanone 39 * 22-cm-Mörser(p) * 24 cm Haubitze 39 * 24 cm Kanone 3 * 24 cm Kanone 4 * 24 cm Theodor Bruno Kanone (E) * 24 cm Kanone M. 16 * 28 cm Haubitze L/12 * Mortier de 280 modèle 1914 Schneider * 28 cm schwere Bruno Kanone (E) * Krupp K5 (28 cm railroad gun) * 35.5 cm Haubitze M1 * 38 cm Siegfried K (E) * 38 cm SK C/34 naval gun * 40.6 cm SK C/34 gun * 42 cm Gamma Mörser * 42 cm Haubitze M. 14/16 * Schwerer Gustav Anti-tank guns * 25mm Puteaux anti-tank gun model 1937 * 25 mm Hotchkiss anti-tank gun * 2.8 cm sPzB 41 * PaK 36 (37mm) * 3.7 cm kanon PÚV vz. 34 * Bofors 37 mm (M1934/36) * 4.2 cm Pak 41 * 45 mm anti-tank gun M1937 (53-K) * 47 mm APX anti-tank gun * 47mm Schneider anti-tank gun model 1936 * Austrian 4.7 cm IG 35/36 * 47 mm kanon P.U.V. vz. 36 * Cannone da 47/32 * 45 mm anti-tank gun M1932 (19-K) * 5 cm Pak 38 (also known as PaK 97/38) * 57 mm anti-tank gun M1943 * 7.5 cm Pak 39 * 7.5 cm Pak 40 * 7.5 cm Pak 41 * 7.5 cm Pak 97/38 * 7.62 cm Pak 36® * 8 cm PAW 600 * Hammer * Panzertod * 8.8 cm Raketenwerfer 43 * 8.8 cm Flak 18/36/37/41 AT/AA gun * Cannone da 90/53 AA/AT gun (acquired from Italy) * 12.8 cm Pak 44 Experimetal Weapons * Fritz X * V1 Rocket * V2 Rocket * Sonic Cannon * V3 Cannon Inventory Infantry * Rifle Soldier * SMG Soldier * Stormtrooper * Fallschirmjäger (Paratrooper) * Jaeger * Volksgrenadier * Grenadier * Assault Grenadier * Panzergrendier * Oberfeldwebel * Panzerfüsilier * Gebirgsjäger * Sniper * Tank Buster * Flame Thrower Operator * Machine Gunners * Mortar Team * Medic * Pioneer * Sturmpioneer * Panzer Lehr * Tank Crew * Tank Commander * Tank Gunner * Luftwaffe Soldier * Pilot * Sentry Gaurd * Legionair * Lieutenant Jagdgeschwader * Sergeant * Officer * Sturm Offizier * Major * Commander * General * Knight's Cross * Waffen SS Rifle Soldier.jpg|Rifle Soldier SMG Soldier.jpg|SMG Soldier SMG Soldier winter.jpg|Winter SMG Soldier Volksgrenadier.jpg|Volksgrenadier German Grenadier.jpg|Grenadier Assault Grenadier.jpg|Assault Grenadier PanzerGrenadier.jpg|Panzer Grenadier Panzer Füsilier reenactors.jpg|Panzer Füsilier Fallschirmjäger.jpg|Fallschirmjäger Fallschirmjäger 2.jpg|Fallschirmjäger Luftwaffe Soldier.jpg|Luftwaffe Soldier Luftwaffe Soldiers photo.jpg|Luftwaffe Soldiers WW2 machine gunner.jpg|machine gunner Flame Thrower Operator.jpg|Flame Thrower Operator sniper.jpg|sniper sniper picture.jpg|sniper Tank Buster.jpg|Tank Buster Tank crew.jpg|Tank crew Afrika korps.jpg|Afrika korps Pioneer Toy.jpeg|Pioneer Russian Action figures Sturmpioneer.jpg|Sturmpioneer German real Medic.jpg|Medic Medic Reenactor.jpg|Medic Colored photo.jpg|medic and soldiers Germans in action.jpg|Germans in action German Mortar Team photo.jpg|Mortar Team German march.jpg|march Knight's Cross Holder.jpg|Knight's Cross Holder SS Soldiers.jpg|SS Soldiers Unmanned Vehicles * Goliath tracked mine * Springer * Borgward IV Vehicles ' * motorcycle * SdKfz 2 Kettenkrad * Kubelwagen * Schwimmwagen * ''Raupenschlepper Ost * Sd.Kfz. 3 Maultier * Sd.Kfz. 13 * Sd.Kfz.221 * Sd.Kfz.222 * Sd.Kfz.223 * Sd.Kfz.231 * Sd.Kfz.232 * Sd.Kfz.234/1 Schwerer Panzerspähwagen * Sd.Kfz.234/2 Puma * Sd.Kfz.234/3 Stummel * Sd.Kfz.234/4 Pak-wagen * Sd.Kfz.263 * Sd.Kfz.250/1 leichter Schützenpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.250/3 Funkpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.250/5 Beobachtungspanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.250/7 Granatwerfer (mortar carrier) * Sd.Kfz.250/8 Leichte Schützenpanzerwagen (7.5cm) * Sd.Kfz.250/9, leichte Schützenpanzerwagen 2 cm KwK 38 * Sd.Kfz.250/10 Pak 36 * Sd.Kfz.250/11 schwerer Panzerbüchse 41 * Sd.Kfz.252 leichte Gepanzerte Munitionskraftwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/1 Ausf.A * Sd.Kfz.251 Ausf.B * Sd.Kfz.251/1 Ausf.C * Sd.Kfz.251/1 Ausf.D * Sd.Kfz.251/1 II Ausf.B Mittlerer Schützenpanzerwagen mit Wurfrahmen "Stuka zu Fuß" (Stuka on Foot) * Sd.Kfz.251/2 Ausf.C Schützenpanzerwagen 81mm mortar carrier * Sd.Kfz.251/3 II Ausf.D Mittlere Kommandopanzerwagen Ausf.D * Sd.Kfz.251/6 Ausf.B mittlere Funkpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/7 II Ausf.C Pionerpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/2 Ausf.C Schützenpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/3 II Ausf.D Mittlere Kommandopanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/6 Ausf.B mittlere Funkpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/7 I Ausf.D Pionerpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/7 II Ausf.C Pionerpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/8 I Ausf.D Kranken Panzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/9 Ausf.C Stummel * Sd.Kfz.251/9 Ausf.D * Sd.Kfz.251/10 Ausf.C * Sd.Kfz.251/16 Ausf.D Flammpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/17 Ausf.C Schützenpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/18 Ausf.B Beobachtungspanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/20 Ausf.D Falke * Sd.Kfz.251/20 Ausf.D UHU * Sd.Kfz.251/21 Ausf.D Fliegerabwehr Schutzenpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/22 7,5cm PaK 40 L/46 auf Mittlerer Schützenpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251/23 Ausf.D mittlerer gepanzerter Schützenpanzerwagen * Sd.Kfz.251 Wood fuelled Panzerfahrschuhlwanne * Sd.Kfz.4/1 * ADGZ * Panzerwerfer 42 Multiple Rocket Launcher * Flakpanzer I * Flakpanzer 38 * Möbelwagen * Wirbelwind * Ostwind * Kugelblitz * Lorraine 37L * Hotchkiss H35 * Panzer 35(t) * Panzer 38(t) * Panzer E 5 * Panzer E 10 * Panzer I * SdKfz 265 Panzerbefehlswagen * Panzer II * Leopard * Panzer III * Panzer E 25 * StuG III * StuG IV * StuH 42 * Panzer IV * Panzer V Panther Medium Tank * Panther II Medium Tank * Tiger I Heavy Tank * Tiger II Heavy Tank * Wespe * Panzerjäger I * Renault R35 * Marder I * Marder II * Marder III * Sturmpanzer I Bison * Sturmpanzer II * Sturmpanzer III * Sturmpanzer IV * Grille Ausf. M * Hummel * StuIG 33B * Brummbär * Sturmtiger * SdKfz 164 Nashorn * Elefant Tank Destroyer * Sturer Emil Self-Propelled Anti-Tank Gun * Jagdpanzer IV * Hetzer * Jagdpanther * Jagdtiger * Panzer VII Löwe * Panzer VIII Maus Super Heavy Tank * Panzer E 50 * Panzer E-100 Super Heavy Tank * Karl-Gerät * Landkreuzer P. 1000 Ratte Super Heavy Tank * Landkreuzer P 1500 Monster Super Heavy Tank * Kanone 5 Rail Gun * Kanone 12 (E) Rail Gun * Dora/Schwerer Gustav Kanone (E) Rail Gun Goliath tracked mine.jpg|Goliath tracked mine Springer Demolition Vehicle.jpg|Springer Demolition Vehicle Borgward IV & Goliath.jpg|Borgward IV Motorcycle.jpg|Motorcycle SdKfz 2 Kettenkrad.jpg|SdKfz 2 Kettenkrad Kubelwagen.JPG|kubelwagen VW_Schwimmwagen_1.jpg|Schwimmwagen Sd.Kfz. 3 Maultier.jpg|Sd.Kfz. 3 Raupenschlepper Ost.jpg|Raupenschlepper Ost Panzerfähre.jpg|Panzerfähre Landwasserschlepper.jpg|Landwasserschlepper Sd.Kfz. 13 2.jpg|Sd.Kfz. 13 sd.kfz.221.jpg|sd.kfz.221 Sd.Kfz.222.jpg|Sd.Kfz.222 Sd.Kfz.223.jpg|Sd.Kfz.223 Sd.Kfz.231 6-rad.jpg|Sd.Kfz.231 6-rad Sd.Kfz.231.jpg|Sd.Kfz.231 8-rad Sd.Kfz.232.jpg|Sd.Kfz.232 Sd.Kfz.234 Schwerer Panzerspähwagen.jpg|Sd.Kfz.234/1 Schwerer Panzerspähwagen Sd.Kfz.234 Puma.jpg|Sd.Kfz.234/2 Puma Sd.Kfz.234 Stummel.jpg|Sd.Kfz.234/3 Stummel Sd.Kfz.234 Pak-wagen.JPG|Sd.Kfz.234/4 Pak-wagen Sd.Kfz.250 leichter Schützenpanzerwagen.jpg|Sd.Kfz.250/1 leichter Schützenpanzerwagen Sd.Kfz. 250 2 leichter Fernsprechpanzerwagen.jpg|Sd.Kfz. 250/2 leichter Fernsprechpanzerwagen Sd.Kfz. 250-3 leichter Funkpanzerwagen.jpg|Sd.Kfz. 250/3 leichter Funkpanzerwagen Sd.Kfz. 250-4.jpg|Sd.Kfz. 250/4 Sd.Kfz. 250-5 leichter Beobachtungspanzerwagen.jpg|Sd.Kfz. 250/5 leichter Beobachtungspanzerwagen Sd.Kfz. 250-6 leichter Munitionspanzerwagen.jpg|Sd.Kfz. 250/6 leichter Munitionspanzerwagen Sd.Kfz. 250-7.jpg|Sd.Kfz. 250/7 Sd.Kfz. 250-8 leichter Schützenpanzerwagen.jpg|Sd.Kfz. 250/8 leichter Schützenpanzerwagen Sd.Kfz. 250-9 leichter Schützenpanzerwagen.jpg|Sd.Kfz. 250/9 leichter Schützenpanzerwagen Sd.Kfz. 250-10 leichter Schützenpanzerwagen.jpg|Sd.Kfz. 250/10 leichter Schützenpanzerwagen Sd.Kfz.250-11 leichter Schützenpanzerwagen.jpg|Sd.Kfz.250/11 leichter Schützenpanzerwagen german_half_track_SdKfz_251-1_Ausf_A.jpg|Sd.Kfz.251-1 Ausf.A Sd.Kfz.251 Ausf.B.jpg|Sd.Kfz.251 Ausf.B sd-kfz-251-1-ausf-c-half-track-winterkit-3d-model-obj-3ds-fbx-c4d-lwo-lw-lws-mtl.jpg|Sd.Kfz.251/1 Ausf.C Sd.Kfz.251-1 II Ausf.B Mittlerer Schützenpanzerwagen mit Wurfrahmen.jpg|Sd.Kfz.251/1 II Ausf.B Mittlerer Schützenpanzerwagen mit Wurfrahmen "Stuka zu Fuß" SdKfz-251-2_Granatwerfer.png|Sd.Kfz.251/2 Granatwerfer Sd.Kfz.251-3.jpg|Sd.Kfz.251/3 SdKfz_251-4.jpg|Sd.Kfz.251/4 Sd.Kfz.251-5.jpg|Sd.Kfz.251/5 Sd.Kfz.251-6.jpg|Sd.Kfz.251/6 sd-kfz-251-7-ausf-c-pioneer-assault-bridge-3d-model-obj-3ds-fbx-c4d-lwo-lw-lws-mtl.jpg|Sd.Kfz.251/7 SdKfz-251-8_Krankenpanzerwagen.png|Sd.Kfz.251/8 Krankenpanzerwagen Sd.Kfz.251-9.jpg|Sd.Kfz.251/9 Sd.Kfz.251-10.jpg|Sd.Kfz.251/10 Sd.Kfz.251-11.jpg|Sd.Kfz.251/11 Sd.Kfz.251-12.jpg|Sd.Kfz.251/12 265640073.revell-sd-kfz-251-16-ausf-c-1-72-3197.jpg|Sd.Kfz.251/16 Ausf.C Sd.Kfz.251-17.jpg|Sd.Kfz.251/17 Sd.Kfz.251-18.jpg|Sd.Kfz.251/18 Sd.Kfz.251-20.png|Sd.Kfz.251/20 Sd.Kfz.251-21.jpg|Sd.Kfz.251/21 Sd.Kfz.251-22.jpg|Sd.Kfz.251/22 Sd.Kfz.251-23.jpg|Sd.Kfz.251/23 Sd.Kfz.252 leichte Gepanzerte Munitionskraftwagen.jpeg|Sd.Kfz.252 leichte Gepanzerte Munitionskraftwagen Sd.Kfz.263.jpg|Sd.Kfz.263 Panzerwerfer Sd.Kfz.4-1.jpg|Panzerwerfer Sd.Kfz.4/1 ADGZ.jpg|ADGZ Flakpanzer I.jpg|Flakpanzer I flakpanzer38tsz_3.jpg|flakpanzer 38t Flakpanzer_IV_Ostwind.png|Ostwind Wirbelwind.jpg|Wirbelwind Möbelwagen.jpg|Möbelwagen Kugelblitz.jpg|Kugelblitz Lorraine 37L.jpg|Lorraine 37L Hotchkiss_H-35_in_german_service.jpg|Hotchkiss H35 Renault-R-35-latrun-2.jpg|Renault R35 Panzer 35(t).jpg|Panzer 35(t) Panzer 38(t).jpg|Panzer 38(t) Neubaufahrzeug.jpg|Neubaufahrzeug Panzer E 5.jpg|Panzer E 5 Panzer E 10.jpg|Panzer E 10 Panzer I.jpg|Panzer I SdKfz 265 Panzerbefehlswagen.jpg|SdKfz 265 Panzerbefehlswagen Panzer II.JPG|Panzer II VK 1602 Leopard.png|VK 1602 Leopard Panzer III.jpg|Panzer III Panzer 4.jpg|Panzer IV Raketenwerfer auf Fahrgestell PzKpfw IV.jpg|Raketenwerfer auf Fahrgestell PzKpfw IV Panzer E 25.jpg|Panzer E 25 StuG III.JPG|StuG III StuG IV.JPG|StuG IV StuH 42.jpg|StuH 42 Panther tank.jpg|Panther tank Panther II tank.jpg|Panther II tank Tiger I.jpg|Tiger I Tiger II Heavy Tank.jpg|Tiger II Heuschrecke 10.jpg|Heuschrecke 10 SdKfz 124 (Wespe) Self-Propelled Artillery.jpg|SdKfz 124 (Wespe) Self-Propelled Artillery Grille Ausf. K.jpg|Grille Ausf. K Panzerjager1.jpg|Panzerjäger 1 Marder-I-Saumur.jpg|Marder I Marder II.jpg|Marder II Marder_III_tank_destroyer.jpg|Marder III SdKfz_165_Hummel,_Musée_des_Blindés,_France,_pic-2.JPG|Hummel 10.5 cm K (gp.Sfl.).png|10.5 cm K (gp.Sfl.) Sturmpanzer 1.jpg|Sturmpanzer I Bison Assault gun Sturmpanzer 2.jpg|Sturmpanzer II Fahrgestell Heavy assault gun 1280px-Sturminfanteriegeschütz_33B_‘G-2’_-_Patriot_Museum,_Kubinka_(38346470826).jpg|StuIG 33B Brummbär Sturmpanzer 3.jpg|Sturmpanzer III Brummbär Heavy assault gun Sturmtiger.jpg|Sturmtiger German_Nashorn_1.jpg|Sd.Kfz.164 Nashorn Elefant Tank.jpg|Elefant Heavy tank destroyer Sturer Emil heavy SP gun.JPG|Sturer Emil Grille 10|Grille 10 Jagdpanzer IV.jpg|Jagdpanzer IV Jagdpanzer 38 Hetzer.jpg|Jagdpanzer 38 Hetzer Jagdpanzer_V_Jagdpanther_1.jpg|Jagdpanther Jagdtiger.jpg|Jagdtiger Heavy tank destroyer Panzer VII Löwe.png|Panzer VII Löwe Panzer VIII Maus.JPG|Panzer VIII Maus Panzerkampfwagen IX.jpg|Panzerkampfwagen IX Panzerkampfwagen X.jpg|Panzerkampfwagen X VK 4501 (P).jpg|VK 4501 (P) E-50.png|E-50 Panzer VIII E-100.png|Panzer VIII E-100 P1000 Ratte.jpg|P1000 Karl-Gerät.jpg|Karl-Gerät Krupp-landkreuzer-p1500-monster-super-heavy-artillery.jpg|P1500 Kanone 5.jpg|Kanone 5 Kanone 12.jpg|Kanone 12 Kanone (E).jpg|Kanone (E) '''Air Craft * Arado Ar 234 * Blohm & Voss BV 238 * Blohm & Voss P 209 * Dornier Do 17 * Dornier Do 217 * Dornier Do 335 * Focke-Wulf Ta 152 * Focke-Wulf Ta 154 * Focke-Wulf Ta 183 * Focke-Wulf Ta 283 * Focke-Wulf Fw 190 * Heinkel He 111 * Heinkel He 119 * Heinkel He 162 Volksjäger * Heinkel He 177 * Heinkel He 219 * Heinkel He 280 * Henschel Hs 129 * Junkers Ju 52 * Junkers Ju 87 (Stuka Bomber) * Junkers Ju 88 * Junkers Ju 188 * Junkers Ju 287 * Junkers Ju 388 * Junkers Ju 390 * Junkers Ju 488 * Lippisch P.13a * Horten Ho 229 (Experimental Stealth Bomber) * Horten Ho XVIII Amerika Bomber * Arado E.555 * Messerschmitt Bf 109 * Messerschmitt Bf 110 * Messerschmitt Me 163 Komet * Messerschmitt Me 262 * Messerschmitt Me 329 * Messerschmitt Me 410 * messerschmitt p 1011 * messerschmitt p.1070 * messerschmitt p.1073 * messerschmitt p.1075 * messerschmitt p.1079 * messerschmitt p.1092 * messerschmitt p.1099 * Messerschmitt P.1101 * Messerschmitt P.1106 * Messerschmitt P.1110 * messerschmitt p.1111 * Messerschmitt P.1112 Experimental Space Craft * Silbervogel (Experimental Sub-orbital bomber) * Sun Gun (Theoretical Orbital Giant Mirror) Arado Ar 234.jpg|Arado Ar 234 Blohm & Voss BV 238.jpg|Blohm & Voss BV 238 Blohm & Voss P 209.jpg|Blohm & Voss P 209 Dornier Do 17.jpg|Dornier Do 17 Dornier Do 217.jpg|Dornier Do 217 Dornier Do 335.jpg|Dornier Do 335 Focke-Wulf Ta 152.jpg|Focke-Wulf Ta 152 Focke-Wulf Ta 154.jpg|Focke-Wulf Ta 154 Focke-Wulf Ta 183.jpg|Focke-Wulf Ta 183 Focke-Wulf Ta 283.jpg|Focke-Wulf Ta 283 Focke-Wulf Fw 190.jpg|Focke-Wulf Fw 190 Heinkel He 111.jpg|Heinkel He 111 Heinkel He 119.jpg|Heinkel He 119 Heinkel He 162 Volksjäger.jpg|Heinkel He 162 Volksjäger Heinkel He 177.jpg|Heinkel He 177 Heinkel He 219.jpg|Heinkel He 219 Heinkel He 280.jpg|Heinkel He 280 Henschel Hs 129.jpg|Henschel Hs 129 Henschel Hs-132 A.jpg|Henschel Hs-132 A Junkers Ju 52.jpg|Junkers Ju 52 junkers ju 87 Stuka dive bomber.jpg|Junkers ju 87 'Stuka" Dive Bomber Junkers Ju 88.jpg|Junkers Ju 88 Junkers Ju 188.jpg|Junkers Ju 188 Junkers Ju 287.png|Junkers Ju 287 Junkers Ju 388.JPG|Junkers Ju 388 Junkers Ju 390.jpg|Junkers Ju 390 Junkers Ju 488.jpg|Junkers Ju 488 Lippisch P.13a.jpg|Lippisch P.13a Horten Ho 229 Fighter Bomber .jpg|Horten Ho 229 Horten Ho XVIII Amerika Bomber.jpg|Horten Ho XVIII Amerika Bomber Horten IAe.38.jpg|Horten IAe.38 Horten Ho V.jpg|Horten Ho V Arado E.555.jpg|Arado E.555 Messerschmitt Bf 109.jpg|Messerschmitt Bf 109 Messerschmitt Bf 110.jpg|Messerschmitt Bf 110 Messerschmitt Me 163 Komet.jpeg|Messerschmitt Me 163 Komet Messerschmitt Me 262.jpg|Messerschmitt Me 262 Messerschmitt Me 329.jpg|Messerschmitt Me 329 Messerschmitt Me 410.jpg|Messerschmitt Me 410 messerschmitt p 1011.jpg|messerschmitt p 1011 messerschmitt p.1070.jpg|messerschmitt p.1070 messerschmitt p.1075.jpg|messerschmitt p.1075 messerschmitt p.1079.jpg|messerschmitt p.1079 messerschmitt p.1092.jpg|messerschmitt p.1092 messerschmitt p.1099.jpg|messerschmitt p.1099 Messerschmitt P.1101.jpg|Messerschmitt P.1101 Messerschmitt P.1106.png|Messerschmitt P.1106 Messerschmitt P.1110.jpg|Messerschmitt P.1110 messerschmitt p.1111.JPG|messerschmitt p.1111 Messerschmitt P.1112.jpg|Messerschmitt P.1112 Haunebu I.jpg|Haunebu I Silbervogel.jpg|Silbervogel Sun Gun.jpg|Sun Gun Naval * F-class escort ship * E-boat * R boat * M-class minesweeper * Sperrbrecher * Elbing-class torpedo boat * Leipzig-class cruiser * Königsberg-class cruiser * Emden-class cruiser * Admiral Hipper-class cruiser * Deutschland-class cruiser * Type 1934 Destroyer * Type 1936 Destroyer * Deutschland-class battleship * Scharnhorst-class battleship * Bismarck-class battleship * Braunschweig-class battleship * Wittelsbach-class battleship * Graf Zeppelin-class aircraft carrier * Molch midget submarine * Hai midget submarine * Neger Manned torpedo * Type I U-boat * Type II U-boat * Type VII U-boat * Type IX U-boat * Type X U-boat * Type XIV U-boat * Type XVII U-boat * Type XXVII U-boat * Type XXVIII U-boat Appearances Saving Private Ryan - Omaha Beach Saving Private Ryan - Sniper Scene Saving Private Ryan - Final Battle Band of Brothers - Crossroads The Island Charge Band of Brothers- Battle of Bloody Gulch Enemy At The Gates From Habermann Valkyrie Category:Real Life Armies Category:World War 2 Category:Factions Category:Nazi Category:German Category:Fascists